$ {5 \times 0.25 = {?}} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.05}\times {5}= {0.25}$ ${5}$ ${0.2}\times {5}+{0.2}= {1.2}$ ${2}$ ${0}\times {5}+{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 5 \times 0.25 = 1.25} $